An elevator installation transports a passenger between stories of a building by an elevator cage. For that purpose the passenger inputs his or her call at destination call controls in advance. In the case of an elevator installation with several elevator cages, the destination call control assigns the destination call to that elevator cage which serves the destination call as favorably as possible, i.e. with a shortest possible waiting time or shortest possible destination time. The waiting time is the time between call input and opening of a story door on arrival of the elevator cage at the start story. The destination time is the time between call input and opening of the story door on arrival of the elevator cage at the destination story.
EP1193207A1 discloses a method of controlling an elevator installation having a multiple cage. The multiple cage comprises several elevator cages. The elevator cages are so arranged that, when the multiple cage stops, passengers can simultaneously enter the elevator cages from several stories. Correspondingly, the multiple cage also serves several destination stories by one journey, but each with only one of the multiple cages. The passenger goes each time to the start story from where an elevator cage transports him or her as directly as possible to his or her destination story. In many cases either the start story differs from its instantaneous location or from the story of the call input, or the destination story that the passenger is moved to differs from the desired destination story.